Ketagihan Angry Birds
by evangerain
Summary: "Narutoooo...!" ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kushina Uzumaki memanggil anak semata wayangnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan pemuda itu, apa yang dilakukannya hingga tak mendengarkan panggilan dari Kushina? Mari kita intip. Warning Inside. RnR Please!


**KETAGIHAN ANGRY BIRDS**

**Disclaimer: **

**Angry Birds © ROVIO studio**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: silahkan baca jika hati berkata IYA dan silahkan tinggalkan JIKA TIDAK SUKA, jangan lupa matikan air sebelum membaca fict ini, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga siapkan kantong kresek jika ingin muntah, dan yang paling penting berdo'alah sebelum makan.**

"Narutoooo...!" ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kushina Uzumaki memanggil anak semata wayangnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan pemuda itu, apa yang dilakukannya hingga tak mendengarkan panggilan dari Kushina? Mari kita intip.

Dalam sebuah kamar yang sederhana, dengan jendela terbuka dan pemuda acak-acakkan sedang dalam posisi menelungkupkan badannya di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan memegang sebuah Tablet PC dan mata yang tak hentinya menatap layar tablet, serta jari-jarinya yang menari-nari di atas layar tablet tersebut. Apa yang dilakukannya? Nonton blue film? Bukan! Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, iris saphire itu masih menatap layar tablet tanpa mengacuhkan panggilan yang terakhir dari Kushina.

Dengan wajahnya yang merah padam Kushina mengepalkan tinjunya dan bersiap menghajar pemuda tanpa dosa di hadapannya.

BRAKK. GEDUBARK. BRUK. PRUUTT (ah maaf author buang gas)

Wajah lebam, kepala membengkak, tulang lengan patah, tulang rusuk retak serta beberapa gigi terlepas akibat tinju maut Kushina yang mendarat di kepala Naruto. Baiklah sedikit berlebihan.

"Ittai!" jerit Naruto merasa tak bersalah dan malah terkena bogem mentah dari sang ibu. "Kenapa Kaa-san memukulku?"

"Kau ini! Sudah berapa kali aku memanggilmu? Kau tidak dengar haa?" teriak Kushina menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Ti-tidak.." jawab Naruto pasrah. Habislah ia.

Sekali lagi. Kepalan tinju Kushina mendarat di kepala Naruto yang tak berdosa.

Sebenarnya yang patut disalahkan adalah tablet PC yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur Naruto. Dan yang dikerjakan pemuda pirang itu adalah..sebuah game bernama Angry Birds, sebuah game yang sedang populernya.

Hanya sebuah game sederhana, di mana beberapa ekor burung yang dilemparkan untuk menghukum babi-babi nakal bewarna hijau yang telah mencuri telur dari burung-burung tersebut. Atau versi terbarunya, Angry Birds Rio, mirip cerita si burung bernama Rio dalam film Rio, di mana si burung menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang ditangkap. Cara mainnya mudah, cukup tarik ketapelnya dan lemparkan si burung untuk mengenai target. Hahah cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu luang yang dimiliki Naruto.

Oke, cukup penjelasannya. Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto selanjutnya.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Naruto sang 'Legenda Terlambat' di sekolahnya melakukan rutinitas biasanya, yaitu terlambat. Bel telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, pemuda berambut seperti buah duren itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kelasnya. Syukurlah..pelajaran telah dimulai dan Kakashi-sensei tengah menatap Naruto yang ngos-ngosan di depan pintu kelas.

"Terlambat lagi, Naruto?" tanya Kakshi. Ah bukannya sudah jelaskan?

Naruto segera mengatur nafasnya. "Ma-maafkan saya sensei. Kali ini biarkan saya masuk. Boleh ya sensei?"

"Baiklah, tapi sehabis pelajaran kau membersihkan toilet." jawab Kakashi datar.

Yah, hukuman yang biasa didapatkan Naruto. Sebenarnya alasan ia terlambat sangatlah simpel, bahkan bukan perkara besar. Pagi tadi, selagi mengeluarkan sampah di perut Naruto masih sempatnya memainkan game Angry Birds, ia tidak akan berhenti kalau tidak mendengar teriakan Kushina. Baiklah, bukan hanya kali ini saja, tapi hari-hari sebelumnya juga begitu. Ah, alasan lain ya terlambat bangun karna main game Angry Birds sampai larut malam.

Baiklah, petaka apalagi yang didapat Naruto karena Angry Birds, mari kita saksikan.

Jam istirahat, kantin akan penuh sesak, hanya dengan waktu 20 menit inilah seluruh murid SMA Konoha bisa memenuhi perut-perut mereka yang kosong. Seperti biasa, kantin sedang ramai, dan apa yang dikerjakan Naruto? Ia hanya duduk termenung, memandang tablet PC di atas meja dan jari-jarinya yang menari-nari di layar tablet tersebut. Lagi, ia sedang asyik dengan Angry Birds.

"Na..Ru..To.." panggilan lembut dari kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno. Baiklah, itu panggilan pertama, dan masih belum ada respon.

"Naruto!" panggilan kedua.

"NARUTO!" panggilan ketiga.

Dan untuk panggilan ke empat, anda hanya perlu membayangkan Naruto yang penyok sambil merintih tepat tersangkut di dinding kantin.

"Sa..Ku..Ra..Chaa..n" rintih Naruto memanggil nama sang pacar yang telah dipacarinya sejak kelas 1 SMA. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan berpangku tangan. Mengacuhkannya? Itulah akibatnya!

Sebenarnya apasih yang membuat Naruto ketagihan main Angry Birds? Ialah EMOSI. Emosi saudara-saudara! Tidak akan ada kata PUAS dalam memainkan game ini. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto atas semua kejadian ini, salahkan authornya. Jadi silahkan coba saja game ini.

**A/N: ampunkan saya saudara-saudara sekalian. Tidak ada maksud untuk promo game ini atau mebashing Naruto di sini. Ini semua hanyalah pengalaman pribadi saya yang selalu lupa waktu kalau udah main game ini. Beneran deh, gak ada maksud tertentu. Saya hanya menyalurkan isi otak saya yang eror ini. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan silahkan adukan kepada saya, dan mungkin di lain hari saya akan memperbaikinya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**


End file.
